Machines for paving canals, ditches and the like generally comprise an elongated main frame supported in an elevated position on a pair of end frame structures for extension transversely of and above a ditch. The end frame structures are usually adjustable longitudinally of the main frame to accommodate ditches or canals of different widths and for transport of the machine on flat beds and the like. In the operation of the machine, the main frame is vertically adjustable in a following relation with a ditch grade reference point. However this adjustment is generally limited and inadequate to elevate the main frame to a height sufficient to provide adequate working space thereunder for the mounting on or removal of a slip form from the underside of the main frame. Appreciable time is thus required in jacking up or otherwise raising the machine for form handling purposes. Additionally, the machines are without relative adjustment of the front and rear traction units transversely of the main frame for operational stability.